


Knotwork

by yuuago



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Bondage, Noodle Incidents, Pre-Canon, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joona and Jonna decide that tying Hannu up and locking him away for a while would be a great way to make him cool down when he's being a jerk. Effective? Maybe.</p><p>(Rating is for language/Hannu's frustrated internal narrative)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knotwork

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [panel](http://www.minnasundberg.fi/comic/page174.php) in the comic, p174. "If you try to leave, we'll tie you up and put you in the shed for a while. Again." What happened the first time?

Two pairs of hands shoved him through the door. Hannu stumbled into the storage shed, and his friends' laughter followed.

"Seriously, what the hell are you doing? This isn't-"

"Payback!" Jonna chirped. "For locking Oona in the pantry this morning. Here," she said, pushing Hannu toward her brother. "You hold him. I'll find some rope."

"Rope?!" Hannu squirmed as Joona's long, sturdy arms wrapped around him. "You've got to be kidding. I-" A large palm clamped over his mouth, shutting him up. Hannu gasped and tried to turn his head away to pull loose. When that didn't work, he tried biting instead. No dice.

"We're serious, you know," Joona said by his ear. His voice was wavering; he was trying not to laugh again. "You know you ought to be nicer to her. She's harmless!"

Harmless? Hannu thought. That demon child? Not a chance. The brat _bit_ him, and he told them that, and did they listen? No! But with Joona's hand over his mouth he couldn't exactly say that, could he. Not that it would do him any good. He settled for trying to kick him instead. _That_ didn't help; Joona just gripped him more tightly, holding him closer.

"Now, now. You know we're right about this."

"I don't know what your problem is, Hannu," Jonna said. "But we're going to leave you in here for a while to cool down." She was unwinding a coil of rope she had found stashed amid the summer patio tables and chairs. Even though she was smiling, there was a stern note in her voice, and it was clear she meant business. "Help me with him, Joona. Quick!"

Hannu struggled. Like hell was he going to just _let_ them tie him up and leave him in there like that. But Joona was stronger than he was, and they both were bigger than he was, and - well, there were two of them. The more he squirmed, the tighter they held him, and he couldn't curse them out either, because the hand over his mouth didn't let him get a word in edgewise.

Eventually, they wrestled him to the floor. Jonna sat on him and gave advice while Joona tied his wrists together.

"Make sure he won't be able to get out of it right away," she said as she taped Hannu's mouth shut.

Hannu glared up at her. It wasn't, he guessed, very effective, as she ignored him completely, instead supervising her brother's knotwork. This is ridiculous, he thought. They couldn't just do that and leave him there, could they? With his mouth taped shut, he couldn't do anything but squirm, struggling helplessly against the ropes and the twins holding him flush to the floor.

Heat spread over his cheeks and down his neck. The more he struggled, the worse he felt; it was like -

I'm going to kill both of you when I get out of here, he thought.

Eventually, they stood up, leaving him on the floor. They looked at him, then at each other, and laughed.

"How long before he'll calm down, do you think?"

"Oh, I don't know." Jonna let out a long him, then nudged Hannu with her foot. "Let's give it an hour."

"Couple hours, maybe."

Hannu made a muffled sound in protest. For fuck's sake, he thought, don't talk about me like I can't hear you.

Laughing, they ignored him, and after checking that the coast was clear, Joona and Jonna took turns slinking out of the shed like a couple of cats, leaving him behind.

There was an ominous click as they locked the shed door. Then they were gone, their voices and footsteps trailing off in the direction of the store's back entrance. Hannu listened, straining to hear. They'd come back in a second, they were just taking the piss, like usual. They weren't serious about it -

Minutes passed.

They didn't come back.

Hannu closed his eyes and let out a muffled yell.

Nothing.

Then he did it again. That didn't get any response either, no sound of feet coming to open the door and help him up. Which he had expected, but - you never know.

Breathing slowly and deeply, he waited for the flush to fade from his cheeks, the heat to recede from his ears. He was uncomfortable, and a distant part of him thought that there was a reason for it that wasn't exactly what they'd had in mind; a reason that went beyond just getting thrown around and pissed off.

Maybe.

Well, he'd deal with that later. For the moment, there were other things to concentrate on. In the dim light that came through the storage shed's single window, he couldn't see much, except for the shadowy shapes of extra boxes and fixings that were set aside for later in the year. There was a scent of chemicals, grass, cardboard, and dust.

Pulling on the ropes would just make the knots tighter. That much was obvious. And he knew from experience _exactly_ how good Joona was with knots.

If it weren't for the tape over his mouth, Hannu would have sworn. As it was, he just sighed heavily, and as he began slowly trying to wiggle his way out of his so-called friends' handiwork, he cursed them out in his mind and tried to think of ways to get back at them.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

An hour later, he managed to wiggle himself loose. And after what felt like another hours of yelling himself hoarse, the door finally opened. Hannu was ready, tackling as soon as the door opened, not bothering to check which of the twins it was, sending himself and his "rescuer" flat onto the grass outside the shed. As he moved to grab for the throat, two strong hands suddenly grasped him by the shoulders and shoved him unceremoniously off.

"Hannu! _What_ are you doing?!"

It wasn't Joona. And it wasn't Jonna, either.

Hannu groaned, lifted his head off the grass, and stared right into Mister Kuikka's angry face. Oh, shit. He took a deep breath. "I thought you were Joona," he muttered as he slowly stood, brushing himself off, trying to play it cool.

"Well, I'm _not_. What were you doing in there? Jonna told me you went home."

"She what?"

Mister Kuikka hauled himself up, his lips deepening into a frown. "She said you were sick." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "No, don't tell me. They locked you in there?"

"Uh." There was no other way to put it. He nodded. "... Yeah."

" _What_ did you do?"

"Nothing!"

For a moment, Mister Kuikka looked as if he wasn't surprised to receive an answer like that at all. He also looked tired. "Of course," he muttered. After a long, exasperated pause, he added, "You might as well go home; you're covered in dust. You're not fit to be inside."

Even if he'd wanted to stay, Hannu couldn't argue with that. The old guy had a point.

* * *

Hannu pushed open the door. Stepped in. Closed it behind him, and closed his eyes.

It had been a long day.

He slid down to the floor and sat there with his feet sprawled out in front of him. When Ville came bounding up to him, yapping, he didn't even protest, just swept his dog up in his arms and pressed his face into his fur.

That lasted about two seconds. Then the squirming won out, and the licking.

"Ville, _stop_ ," Hannu muttered, straightening up so the dog would stop licking at his ears. "I'm too tired for this."

The nuzzling at his hands was better, at least. Hannu bit his lip as he felt Ville snuffle around the raw skin at his wrists before taking a few tentative licks. He decided to allow it, giving the dog a gentle scritch behind the ear.

I'll have to find a way to get back at them, Hannu thought, resting his head back against the door with Ville nestled in his arms. But how? It wasn't the first time one of their pranks had pissed him off like that, but he hadn't found a good way to get back at them last time.

And then there was that time in the graveyard. He'd never found a good way to get revenge on them for that, either.

Hannu let out a long breath. "Whatever," he muttered, addressing Ville as he stroked at his ears. "I'll think of something. Right?" Even if it wasn't that bad, really. Some chafing from the rope and a bit of soreness from getting knocked around wasn't the worst they could have done. He thought back to earlier in the day, getting shoved around, his arms pinned behind him, his mouth covered.

It was just annoying. That was all. Nothing else to it.

* * *

When he trudged to the bakery in the early hours of the morning, hands in his pockets and the thin summer sunlight on his face, the events of the previous day were the furthest thing from his mind. It didn't come back to him until he stepped foot inside and was greeted with a pair of harmonious good mornings.

Oh, no.

Hannu clenched his teeth, fighting back the embarrassment that threatened to crawl up his neck as he suddenly remembered the entire thing. He glanced at the twins, unable to meet their eyes. Jonna was smirking, which just made the whole thing worse.

"So you managed to get out after all, huh?"

They were just stuck on their prank from yesterday. Both of them. That thought flashed through Hannu's mind as he shoved his way past both of them, heading toward the back. "It's too early for this," he muttered under his breath, just loud enough that they would hear it.

"Still sore from yesterday?"

"Shut _up_."

"Fine, fine, we'll get you some coffee."

"Hey, what if we put sugar in it?"

"Nah, that won't make him any sweeter."

In the back room, as he tie up his hair and put on his apron, Hannu listened to them talking. They'd dropped it for the moment, but he knew those two. It was just like all those other times they'd managed to get the better of him.

He'd never live it down.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic seems oddly truncated, that's because it is. The version posted here is the "theatrical cut", revised from the original because I felt it would have a larger audience this way. 
> 
> The Director's Cut is about 1.5k longer, NSFW/18+, and can be found with minimal sleuthing. Cheers.


End file.
